hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Curiosity Table
Ok, I don't know how to get the values for Mental weight or study time. The table is populated by the category page but how does a category page work and how does a table access it? --Itsumi What do you guys think of putting this up on the sidebar under FEP table on the left? Phaen 01:30, 19 March 2011 (CDT) : Going to do this now as it should have been done a long time, as your only source of LP it's a big deal and is something people will come for and want to find fast. DatOneGuy 18:29, 25 April 2011 (CDT) Whoever put up all the LP/Hour/Mental Weight, is a god. Also, it might be good to make a table of curiosities that can easily increase in q, at suppose q100? (such as the boar tusks) It would help people gauge which curiosities are better. --Zelacks 19:15, 25 March 2011 (CDT) : This is possible, I'll look into it. However it's something better done as personal ones since you would be leaving your own information by editing in your own quality of said items DatOneGuy 18:29, 25 April 2011 (CDT) Yeah, yeah, "forageable curios table", including cone cows, tin soldiers, and all other curios, only difference from "all curios table" is that it's not in alphabetical order by default. Someone, fix that. --Barhandar 20:55, 4 April 2011 (CDT) Hackery So...I threw every curiosity into one of three curiosity subcategories (based on those tables), then edited this page to use the new subcats. The "Ask" template here is pretty ugly and supposedly inefficient, but it basically works now. It'd help if someone could figure out how to list required objects/skills without taking up so much vertical space, though. ~ Escaleone[1] ] 23:22, 4 April 2011 (CDT) :There's no easy or pretty way to do this that is at all easily automated or friendly for users to edit. It will get broken often if done DatOneGuy 18:29, 25 April 2011 (CDT) Columns Could it hurt to add another column to identify if the curio is foraged, found via random event, or crafted? I think I remember there were tables for that. --Deadguy60 (talk) 05:11, 18 August 2013 (EDT) :Oh, here we are, Curiosity, redundant information maybe, perhaps this is a simplified table for easier use I guess. --Deadguy60 (talk) 05:14, 18 August 2013 (EDT) :AFAIK it can't be done with just adding one column. Three ways of achiving this that i can think of are: :*we need three columns (one for terrain is already there, and we need extra one for crafted and one for "miscelianous") :*we need to make a template for the whole thing so these three could be preformatted in to one column :*we could add one property into metaobj template, this one's probably the best way (it could also replace other property i think of) but requires a bit of work (comparative to just adding a column) ::--Rook (talk) 06:18, 18 August 2013 (EDT) Sorting I've added descending LP / Hour / Weight sorting. I'm pretty new at the game but think that's the most important parameter for most players. There's a way to add sort buttons for all columns, but for templates that's said to require some javascript from here http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Collapsible_elements and I have no idea how that works. Skasski 18:07, 4 August 2011 (CDT) Difficulty Should the sorting order be based on difficulty? easiest to hardest to find? --Amigopen 02:03, 24 January 2012 (EST) :? There is no 'difficulty' column, or clear 'difficulty' data for that matter. 'difficulty' being somewhat of a subjective matter. --MvGulik 07:05, 24 January 2012 (EST)